Chrome's Valentine's Day
by Loas
Summary: Chrome has been kicked out by Mukuro, and is left alone on Valentine's Day. Reborn is thinking of something that can cheer her up, and that is getting the boys to get her presents. All96. May be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I do **not own** Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does. I wish I did, so I can make Chrome more useful -_-

* * *

><p>In a room with almost no lighting, there was a girl sitting in the corner.<p>

"Mu...Mukuro-sama…where are you?" she thought while weeping in the dark corner. Her savior, Rokudo Mukuro has kicked her out and now she has nowhere to go. Yes, the Rokudo Mukuro who had given her a life, and a name; Chrome Dokuro.

All Chrome wanted was to stay by his side because Mukuro was her savior and protector. When she was in danger, Chrome knew that he would have rescued her from the hands of Daemon Spade. Was it too much to ask for when he was released from Vindince? She did not know.

"I…" she thought, "I am useless… Mukuro-sama did not need people who were insignificant to be by his side…" she sighed. There was also another problem. Chrome's stomach was grumbling so badly because she had not eaten for 3 whole days!

Weakly, Chrome walked outside of the abandoned Kokuyo Land to settle her hunger for food. She wondered if 89 yen she dug up could have bought anything good to eat. Chrome went to the nearest shop and looked for anything she could have eaten that was good and filling. Searching for anything that could have been bought with 89 yen, there was no luck. An onigiri costs 99 yen, which was the cheapest in that food shop. Chrome was seriously feeling very unlucky as of today.

While she was slowly walking back towards Kokuyo Land, she saw Bossu (Tsuna) and his mafia family; Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, There was even Hibari who was leaning against a tree, feeding little baby birds with bread crumbs.

"Chrome! How are you?" Tsuna shouted as he was faintly blushing. His hands were behind his back for some apparent reason. Did he break a bone again? On his right side, Gokudera Hayato was face palming when he saw his dear Jyuudaime run up to Chrome. Yep, he was jealous.

"C-Chrome…" he trailed off... "Happy Valentine's Day, Chrome! H-here's your favourite chocolate dessert… White chocolate covered parfait!" Tsuna was blushing madly and was red as a tomato when he was going to give the heart shaped box that was hiding behind his back to Chrome.

"T-Thank you Bossu…" she said. Chrome was embarrassed, since it was the very first present that she has ever gotten. She thought of it hard, and she had nothing to give him. So instead, Chrome came up to Tsuna's left face and she gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you.

"HIEEEEE!" he shrieked. Tsuna quickly covered the spot where she kissed him. He was in a daze, blushing madly like a wild tomato in a field and then blacked out.

"ARGHHHHHH! Jyuudaime! You idiotic girl! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO JYUUDAIME!" shouted Gokudera. He silently cursed and tossed a small box over to Chrome. "Since today is a special day, I'll let this one slide… stupid Reborn…" he murmured. She dashed towards the falling box, and almost dropped it but she saved it just in time. It was a petite cute ribbon-laced box. Chrome wonder what was in it.

"Whatever you do, don't open it until an hour later you idiot," said Gokudera. Chrome was shocked to see that the noisy storm guardian actually gave her a present. Gokudera faced away and started walking. Chrome also needed to thank him, so she ran up to Gokudera and tried to give a kiss on the cheek. When Gokudera heared something from behind he turned, and his lips collided with Chrome's. Tsuna woke up and witnessed Chrome and Gokudera kissing. He blacked out, yet again.

"!" both of them gasped and stepped back. Everyone's jaw was wide open, except the rain guardian, Yamammoto who was standing there, with a big grin.

"Hahaha! How sweet of you Gokudera! That was a nice present!" chuckled the rain guardian.

"BAKA-DERA KISS BAKA-PINEAPPLE! AHAHAHAH" shouted Lambo.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND THAT ISNT A NICE PRESENT YOU BASEBALL FREAK!" screamed the storm guardian. Everyone could tell he was very embarrassed. Gokudera was madly wiping off his lips to get rid of that peach scented scent. Chrome just stood there, just blushing like a tomato. It wasn't her first, anyway.

"Hahaha! Guess its my turn!" laughed Yamomoto. "I hope you like it Chrome!"

* * *

><p>Uh yeah, ran out of time hahaha xD Will continue if you like it? Doubt you will though. Rushed it, first fanfic xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own KHR, Amano Akira does. Fluffy, may be OCC. Erm... Yeah ahha so late T_T. No more motivation for this.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! Hope you like it, Chrome!" Yamamoto said with his signature smile as he handed his present to her. Chrome was wondering what was in the long, skinny rectangular box. She guessed it was a new trident to replace her old one? This reminded her of a certain pineapple guy. The pain in her chest came back when the memory of this certain person resurfaced.<p>

"T-thank you…baseball man…" she spoke quietly, on the verge of tears.

"No problem, just call me Takeshi, Chrome!" Yamamoto swung his left arm over Chrome's petite shoulders. As usual, the rain guardian can't read the mood. With a slight sniff, he smelled a grape scented perfume that was coming from Chrome. He was slightly red because of the fragrance that she emitted, and it was a really, really seductive grape aroma.

Chrome was slowly undoing the box that was supposedly to be a new trident, but she found that it was a chocolate baseball bat.

"I love my baseball, and I hope you do too, Chrome! It's in edible milk chocolate version though, hahaha! There's also… a baseball shaped necklace for you. Well, if you want to keep it that is. It's okay if you don't want it."

A few moments of silence passed, and Yamamoto glanced at her face to see if she was unhappy about her gift, but instead he was shocked. He saw this girl who was gloomy just mere minutes ago, having this angelic smile on her face that only he could see. Yamamoto quickly let go of his left arm around Chrome's small frame. He flustered and covered his face with the palm of his right hand, trying as hard to hide his red tomato face.

"I-it's the first time I received something from a guy… t-thank you very much, Takeshi!" she said, giving another one of her adorable, pure smile. Yamamoto tried to act as natural as he could, but he couldn't stop his flushing.

'Ah…Why am I having a fluffy feeling in my chest?" he thought to himself, trying to keep as calm as possible. "Maybe I just stayed up too-, "before he could finish his sentence, Yamamoto felt a soft, warm touch on his cheek. His mind was going berserk. It's the first time that he actually liked something, that isn't baseball, but Chrome's peck on the cheek.

"I don't have anything to give you…S-so I can only give you a thank you k-kiss… Hope you liked it…?" Chrome quietly murmured. She turned away, hiding her madly red tinted expression.

"I…liked it, more than baseball," Yamamoto faintly whispered, but Chrome wasn't aware of what he said because she was busy being Chrome and flushing. Before Chrome could say anything else, she heard a certain...

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

><p>KUFUFUFUUFUFUFUFUFU?<p> 


End file.
